midnights_testingfandomcom-20200213-history
THW Comments 1
VagueAlias: Man, I'm hooked. Please make this a series. Go down The Hole and take us with you! Let us know if there's any way to help! nazisharks: I'm gonna try to find out all I can, that's for sure. I'll keep you all updated if I find anything. MikeMikeMike23: Is what OP?! Go look for her in the hole! nazisharks: I dunno, man. I feel a strong resistance to going to that site. It was just blank, anyway... I have other leads I can follow. Like who is hosting that gopher site? And maybe I can find some mutual contacts from back in the day. GreatAndEminentSage: I think you need to step up to your username mr. nazisharks :) Also please make this a series nazisharks: lol SantGamer: This might be a little above your tech ability (but probably not, if you remember gopher sites!) but have you pulled the email headers from the "blanks" to see where they passed through on the way to you? Headers can be forged, sure, but it might be worth a look. nazisharks: I haven't done that in gmail before. But I can figure it out. I'll give it a shot. Thanks deleted: You might want to run a scan through all those emails from Angelica. She's probably dead and someone hijacked her icq#. Was her ICQ #...6 digits or 7 or 8 digits? Do you still have your old ICQ client? Check if it was the correct one. I remembered two friends had their ICQ locked out after a long period of inactivity and received some weird bunch of text messages to their email. nazisharks: Y'know, I still have my old Windows 98 box in the basement. God knows if it even runs anymore. It might have my old ICQ on there. Hmm musicissweeter: If there are paper trails being mailed to you, this thing needs to have a physical ally up here. Angelica may be irreversibly gone and/or transcoded into terabytes or something but why reach back to you? Try remembering if you two did something back in the days, another memory you've repressed perhaps? nazisharks: Do we have that kind of technology? I would be lying if I said I never thought of that. But I'm trying to go with the most probable theories first. MikeSilverknight: Have you seen '17 Again'? nazisharks: I have not. Zac Efron, eh? Helix_Raziel: DUDE! That angelfire site is a very controversial one; first I checked something out of curiosity (via google) in it a few years ago, then it required from me a password and I couldn't access it at all, and now it works (from what I gather). It's a satanic site, and I think your Angelica is trapped some sort of hell cube, in a Pandora box... maybe she wants to get you too, be careful! nazisharks: Really? Angelfire? You can find its history on wikipedia. It was one of the earliest free web-hosting sites. Along with Tripod and Geocities. Every now and then, particularly when searching for sound effects wavs, I'll come across an angelfire site still offering its few downloads. Inevitably there's an animated gif of a skeleton walking in place and some table boxes jazzing things up. kittcat007: And just like that, there is hope again... nazisharks: Hope for what?